While playing poker and other casino style card games it is important to use a cup holder when drinking beverages. Some casinos require use of a cup holder and even have them built into the tables themselves. Nothing can ruin a game faster then beverage spills on the table. Currently there are simple style cup holders that are used in most casino style card rooms that hold your beverage and slide under the padded bumper to ensure they can not turn over. In home games it is typically a larger problem as most hosts do not have any cup holders or professional style card tables.
This invention provides for a cup holder that also holds your gaming chips. This design also provides a handle similar to that of a coffee cup that can be used to transport your beverage and chips in a convenient manner. The benefits of this invention allow the user to keep their chips consolidated, organized and protected them from being tipped over. In addition they can be easily moved about the poker room as tables are consolidated as players bust out of tournaments. The central cup holder area keeps your beverage secure and in a consolidated fashion nested in the center of the players chips.    a) Tournament Game play requires you to move your chips during table consolidations using chip carriers so the current invention allows you to do so with your beverage and chips in one convenient and easy to handle package.    b) By combining your chip stacks and cup holder into one package you save valuable table space    c) By providing a secure storage area for your chips during game play, the tipping over and subsequent falling off the table of the chips are eliminated.    d) The stackable nature of the invention also allows for the simple convenient storage and distribution of chip before, during and after game play.